Devil May Cry 7: Call of Cthulhu
''Devil May Cry 7: Call of Cthulhu ''is an Action-Horror Hack and Slash game developed and published by Capcom. It is the eighth game in the original Devil May Cry series and the sequel to Devil May Cry 5: Bloodlines. Devil May Cry 7 marks the first game in the series to take on more of an Action-Horror route with elements of Psych-Horror added, being adapted directly from the Cthulhu Mythos written by H.P. Lovecraft. Also featuring Dante, Trish and Sparda,'' the game entails the continued progression of Dante and Trish's son, Aiden into the Alpha Demon as they battle the Elder and Outer Gods and their respective cults, including the iconic Cthulhu and his greater elders, whom Aiden gracefully battles alone. It was released in 2023 for the Xbox Two, PlayStation 5 and PC. Series Timeline The chronological order of the ''Devil May Cry series doesn't follow the release order of each installment with many coming before or after the previous installment(s), some by as much as four installments, in the canonical series timeline. The exact canonical order of the series is as follows: * [http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry:_Origins_Collection_(DMC0/DMC6)#Devil_May_Cry_0 Devil May Cry 0] * Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition-Vergil's Story * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening * Devil May Cry * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series * Devil May Cry 4 * [http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_5%3A_Bloodlines Devil May Cry 5: Bloodlines] * Devil May Cry 7: Call of Cthulhu * Devil May Cry 2 (retconned due to the aftermath of DMC6) * Devil May Cry 6 Gameplay The game's trademark third person action-adventure, platform-jumping, hack-and-slash mechanics have returned from previous games. However, the game features several new renovations and features not seen in earlier games in the series: * All-New Action-Horror Gameplay: For the first time ever, the latest installment of Devil May Cry takes on a more action-horror-oriented tone. Venture through chilling Lovecraftian-styled levels filled with supernatural demons, haunting illusions (some teetering on the level of "jump scare/psychological horror") and gloomy, shapeshifting environments in a seemingly never-ending time loop. * All-New Co-Op Feature: Also making its DMC debut is all-new co-op-styled gameplay. Play with a friend in an all-new split-screen Co-Op Mode (full-screen linked play also available). Control two characters simultaneously in single-player co-op missions (similar to Resident Evil 0 with pre-mission tutorials) in which you may explore areas together and perform combos with both characters at the same time against different sets of enemies (by holding RT/R1 and moving both analog sticks). Call in your partner (while AI-controlled) to perform assists or special tag team moves. You may also toggle between control of either two characters at any time while the other is AI-controlled. * Real Locations: S''taying true to the H.P. Lovecraft ''Cthulhu Mythos, the game features gothically-altered real locations for the first time ever. Raid your way through a gothic, semi-futuristic Manhattan. Veture through a foggy San Francisco. Fight your way through Shoggoths inside icy Antarctica in the hunt for advanced Elder Thing technology. Journey through Egyptian Pyramids and board Blackbeard's (altered!) ship as the fabled Shining Trapezohedron loops you through time. * Expansive Story: Play the most character-deep Story Mode in DMC yet as you fight to survive a terrible reimagining of the Cthulhu Mythos across a series of bridging stories with numerous different characters. Playable Characters * Dante * Aiden * Sparda * Trish * Nero * Lady Bosses * Cxaxukluth * Father Dagon * Mother Hydra * Nephren-Ka * Cthulbeard (Blackbeard/Cthulhu avatar) * Jörmungandr * Nyarlathotep * Masked Woman * Brainwashed Nero * Castro (w/Yith) * Lilith & Nodens * Umr At-Tawil * Cthulhu * Yog-Sothoth * Azathoth Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom